


Heading Straight For Your Heart

by larrysasscrackisourhome220412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Party, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysasscrackisourhome220412/pseuds/larrysasscrackisourhome220412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always been a good student but for some reason he is completely clueless when it comes to biology so his mother decided to hire a tutor for him and with Harry's luck it is the one boy in school that he cannot stand for his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend and I are writing this fic and it's our first one so please bear with us. It would mean a lot to us if you could comment at the end and let us know what you think. Thank you for reading and we really hope you enjoy it.  
> Have a great day! xx

 

The clock on the wall of the classroom said 9:45 am when Harry got his things out of his backpack waiting for the next lesson to begin. It was biology which he hated with a passion. He couldn't help it. All the talking about cells and bacteria made him want to fall asleep right in the middle of class. He was just putting his book on his desk when Mrs. Miller, the biology teacher walked in. "Settle down everybody!" she shouted at the kids and they slowly started to take their seats as she began her lesson. Harry wasn't paying attention much and instead of doing his working assignment he drew little sketches in his notebook until the the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson. He was just about to pack his books and leave the room when Mrs. Miller called him to her desk. "Harry I have to tell you I'm not very pleased with your current work and I hardly see you participate in class. Did you do your assignment?" Harry stared at her with a bored expression. "I didn't understand it..." he muttered. "So why didn't you ask me?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to call your mother because I'm afraid if you keep going like this you're going to fail this class."

When Harry came home his mother was already waiting for him in the kitchen. He could tell from her serious expression that she knew he was failing. Rolling his eyes, he tried to shove past her to go upstairs but she held on to his arm. "Not so fast young man! Anything you want to tell me?" She stared at Harry with raised eyebrows. "Mrs. Miller just called me and said you're doing very badly in biology and that you're going to fail this year if you don't start studying and putting more effort into your work." "I know I'm very sorry. I promise I'm going to do better from now on." Harry said with a guilty look. "Well that doesn't sound very convincing but I imagined you wouldn't take this seriously so I decided to hire a tutor for the rest of the year. He is going to be here in half an hour so make sure you have all the things you need for studying." Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. "Mum what the bloody hell? I don't need a tutor! I can do this on my own!" "Apparently not or else we wouldn't be having this conversation." his mother said with an angry voice. "Now go to your room and prepare for the lesson! End of discussion!" Harry knew there was no point in discussing this any further. Once his mother set her mind on something, you could be sure it would happen. Sighing he made his way up the stairs to his room where he unpacked all the things he would need. "It's not going to be that bad..." Harry thought to himself. "The tutor is probably going to be some twelve grader, who is doing this for the money...he or she is going to be here for an hour or two, give me some assignments and leave again, no biggie." When the doorbell rang he grabbed his books and walked downstairs to hear his mother open the door. "Thank you for finding time for us on such short notice." his mother said with a friendly voice. "Of course, Ms. Cox. 'm 'appy to help." said the very familiar voice. Before Harry could think of where he heard this voice before his mother entered the room. "Harry this is Louis Tomlinson. He will tutor you for the rest of the year." she announced with a big smile on her face. A tall boy wearing a black T-shirt and a denim jacked over it stepped forward. He had his hair up and a smirk on his face when he introduced himself. "Hi I'm Louis, nice to meet you." he said with a innocent look. Harry stood there motionless and stared at both of them without saying a word. He couldn't believe his mother hired the kid he hated the most above anyone in school. He had always disliked Louis for making fun of his looks and teasing him for not having had sex yet. Yes, a lot of people knew about his non existent sexual activities because his so called "friend" had spilled the secrets he trusted her with so now half of the school knew he was a virgin and he got a lot of shit for it from people he didn't even know including Louis. Other than that, the guy was the biggest whore in school and slept with everyone he could get. Under no circumstances was he going to study with him for a whole year. "So, shall we?" Louis said grinning as he walked right past Harry into the living room and unpacked his bag on the table. "I have to go to run some errands so I'll leave you kids to study. I'll be back in an hour." Harry's mother said cheerfully as she grabbed her keys and her bag and walked out the house. As soon as Harry heard the door close behind her he turned to Louis. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed. Louis let out a small laugh. "Well I couldn't leave my best friend hanging when he is failing biology, could I?" he said sarcastically trying to lay his arm around Harry's shoulder but he slapped his hand away. "We are not friends! I hate you!" he shouted. "Ouch." Louis clutched his chest with his right hand and looked at Harry with played hurt. "Look, you obviously need some help with school and it just so happens that I'm pretty good at biology so why don't you stop that childish crap and give me a chance?" Harry was sceptical to trust that Louis only wanted to help him but he decided to give it a try this one time and see how it turns out. "Alright." he murmured. "Great. So let's start with cells and their structures." They studied for a few minutes and Louis explained all the things Harry didn't understand. After a while Harry got bored and dozed off while Louis was looking at a book page and stated the single parts of the cell. When his gaze wandered to Louis' concentrated face, he realized how attractive the boy was. His blue eyes were glowing when the light fell on them and he had his lips pressed together with a small part of his tongue sticking out. As Harry looked down further he noticed the words "it is what it is" in curved writing tattooed on his chest. He stared at the letters wondering what they meant when he heard someone loudly clearing their throat. When he looked up he saw Louis smirking at him. "See anything you like?" he spoke amused. Harry blushed and quickly turned away.

All of a sudden Louis' phone rang. He smiled down at the text he got. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked a bit anxious. "What do you mean?" Louis said whilst replying to the message. "I mean why are you helping me pass biology? You always take the mickey out of me in school and you obviously have someone waiting for you..." Harry said motioning to Louis' phone. "So why are you doing this?" he said nervously not knowing what answer he would get. He didn't even know why he asked. Louis shrugged. "It's no big deal. I could use the money and I quite like biology so I thought why not? And you aren't the worst person to spend time with actually. But now let's move on we've got a lot to do." Louis said with a small smile. Harry tried not to feel flattered by Louis saying he wasn't the worst person to spend time with and turned his head back to the book page.

The tutoring lesson went over pretty quickly, but Harry's mum hadn't returned yet. So they tried to use the time they had left to get to know each other a little better. Suddenly Louis saw a Doncaster Rovers scarf on the chair next to him. "You like Donny?" Louis asked enthusiastically while he pointed to the red scarf. "I don't LIKE Donny. I BLOODY LOVE THAT FOOTBALL CLUB!" Harry said with the biggest smile ever. "Are you serious mate? I am from Doncaster. I have been supporting them since I was little."

All of a sudden they got on really well and Harry discovered that they had a lot in common. The time flew by as they were talking about football until Ms. Cox entered the room. "So Louis, how is my little boy doing? Please don't tell me it's hopeless." Anne asked sarcastically but you could hear a hint of worry in her voice. "Don't worry. He is not that bad but there's still much to do." He said with a friendly smile.

When Anne paid Louis she went upstairs as Harry escorted him outside. "Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it." Harry said sheepishly. "No problem mate. I enjoyed it actually." Louis said mischievously when he leaned forward to give the younger boy a hug. "Looking forward to tomorrow." Louis whispered into his ear which made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable. Louis smirked, turned his back towards Harry and left.

Harry went to his room to lay down on his bed. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about the biology session he had this afternoon. It bothered him how he couldn't forget about Louis' blue eyes staring at him with that playful sparkle in them. And his beautiful smile. "STOP!" he thought. He didn't understand why he was thinking about the older boy like that. Then he remembered the hug and how strange it felt, but how he still enjoyed it. Harry was confused. Probably because of this long and annoying day. He decided to go to sleep and clear his mind. Maybe tomorrow things would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt better, but he still wasn't sure what to think. He decided to shove the thoughts about Louis to the back of his head and got ready for school. The first two hours of class went by pretty quickly. As he walked to his english lesson he saw his best friend Liam standing in front of his locker. "Hey mate, what's going on?" Liam asked with a friendly smile. „Not much...I'm a little stressed. I'm failing biology so my mum hired a tutor for this school year. You'll never guess who it is." Harry said annoyed. "No fucking way!" his best friend shouted when Harry told him Louis was helping him pass. He told Liam about the session the day before and how well they got on. "So are you two like...friends now?" Liam asked confused. „I don't know..." Before Harry could say more, he saw Louis coming out of a classroom and walking in his direction. Harry smiled and was about to greet him but he just walked past the boys without a glance. Harry stood there in confusion not knowing what to do. „Ehm...well I don't know but he doesn't seem to think you guys are such good friends considering what just happened." Liam giggled. "Why am I even surprised? I should have expected that he would treat me like dirt. That's what he has done for the last four years right?" Harry said, angry at himself for thinking their tutoring lesson yesterday would have changed anything. The bell rang and they made their way to the next class.

"Ms. Page, may I go to the bathroom please?" Harry asked his English teacher with a charming smile. She just nodded and handed him a hall pass. When he opened the restroom door he bumped into a tall figure. He looked up to see Louis standing right in front of him. Harry's flustered expression quickly turned serious when he remembered what happened in the hall before. "Hey what's up? Ready for our studying session today?" Louis asked excited. Harry just walked past him without a word. The older boy remained standing not knowing what was going on. "Harry, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you serious? Half an hour ago you didn't even look at me? What the hell was that about?" Harry said angry. Louis sighed. "Ok look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what to do. I usually don't hang out with people like you. It's nothing personal I just didn't want my friends to think I'm spending my time with a sixteen year old." Harry looked at him and Louis could tell he was hurt. „Why do your friends care if you spend time with me? It's none of their business and you're just tutoring me so I really don't see the problem here." „Alright I'm sorry." Louis scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. „I didn't mean to ignore you. I'll tell them tomorrow, deal?" Louis smiled. Harry hesitated a little before answering. "Alright...but promise you'll act normal the next time we meet in school." „I pinky promise." Louis said holding up his pinky finger with a grin. Harry couldn't help but giggle. „Ok so I guess I'll see ya later." he said as he walked back to his lesson.

"I'm leaving. Louis will be here in half an hour. Have fun!" Harry's mother shouted. Harry was in his room preparing everything for his biology session. When the bell rang he took his things and jogged downstairs.

Louis entered and followed Harry into the living room. He gave the boy an assignment and told him to do it. While he was waiting for him to finish Louis started to study Harry's features. He really liked his curly hair and his adorable dimples. His face was so pretty with his emerald green eyes and the long lashes that fell over them. When his look travelled across Harry's lips he couldn't help but think about how good it would feel to kiss them. "I'm finished" Harry said ripping Louis from his thoughts. He scooted closer to check everything and marked the mistakes Harry made explaining to him what he did wrong. Harry listened concentrated when he felt a hand slide on his thigh. He shot his head up to see Louis watch him amused. He was so surprised that it took him a second to react but when he realized what Louis was trying to do he shoved his hand away. "Stop that!" he let out angry. "Oh come on Haz, have you ever even kissed anyone before?" "None of your business. And don't call me that!" "What? Haz? Why not? I think it's hot." Louis smirked. „I mean it!" Harry shouted. Louis raised his eyebrows. "You know, you should be a bit more relaxed. No wonder no one wants to get with you." Harry looked at him in disbelief. „Yeah? Well at least I don't have to worry that I might have genital herpes." Harry tried to look serious but he couldn't hold back a small grin. They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Louis grabbed Harry and started to tickle him. „You little shit! Take that back!" Louis shouted while Harry was gasping for air from laughing so hard. "No way!" the younger boy screamed. „TAKE. IT. BACK." By now they were rolling around on the floor with Harry punching and kicking Louis to try to free himself from his grasp. „NEVER!" Harry yelled. When they both got tired from laughing so hard they just laid there for a few minutes trying to regulate their breathing. As they shifted their heads their eyes met and Harry nervously looked away but Louis took his chin into his thumb and index finger and turned his face towards him. All of a sudden the door flew open. „I'm back guys!" Harry's mum yelled from the kitchen. They got up as fast as they could before she entered the living room. „So, how did he do?" she asked curiously.

„Great...ehm he really improved." Louis said embarrassed trying not to look at Harry. „Oh thank you so much. You are an angel." Anne said cheerfully. „So you kids must be hungry. Go and grab something to eat." she pressed a twenty pound note into Harry's hand. Both nodded still a little perplex because of what happened a few minutes earlier. „Uhm...so where do you wanna go?" Louis asked awkwardly while they were strolling through town. "Up there is a little crepe stand. They make the best crepes in the world." Harry said with a big smile on his face. „Well I hope so because I am quite picky when it comes to food, especially dessert." Louis smirked a little more relaxed now because of the younger boys' behavior. So they made their way up the street. Harry got a crepe with Nutella and bananas and Louis got one with Nutella and strawberries. They sat down on a bench in a little park just beside the stand eating their crepes without saying a word. "You weren't lying. Literally the best I've ever had. Thanks Haz." Harry rolled his eyes at his new nickname. "Told you so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great week. Thank god it's finally friday and we all can relax for a bit. Anyways let us know what you think in the comments. Would really appreciate it. Have a wonderful weekend. Lots of love xx

When Louis had left that night after they went out to eat, Harry wanted to watch a movie so he looked through his DVDs and finally decided to watch „Zombieland" because he was to scared to watch a real horror movie by himself. He was ten minutes into the movie when his phone rang. When he looked at it he saw that he got a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey, sweet cheeks. What are you doing?

H: Who is this?

Unknown: Oh Haz, I'm surprised you didn't recognize your favorite person on earth;)

H: Louis? How did you get my number?

L: Your mother gave it to me. She said it was for studying purposes but I think she's trying to set us up. Not that I have a problem with that.

Harry could practically see Louis's smirk through the phone. He rolled his eyes smiling.

H: I'm pretty sure those weren't her intentions. On the contrary, I think she has a little crush on you haha.

L: Oh gross. Stop it. I'm not into that stuff.

H: What are you into then?

Harry regretted the question as soon as he sent it. A few seconds passed and he started to get jittery. When his phone buzzed he was anxious to look at the display.

L: Wouldn't you like to know;)

He could feel himself turning red.

H: I didn't mean it like that...

L: No? How did you mean it then?

H: Ehm...just forget it.

L: Alright. Whatever you say Haz...

Harry didn't know how to respond until he received another message.

L: What are you doing?

H: Watching a movie.

L: Which one?

H: Zombieland

L: What's it about?

H: It's like a parody of horror movies.

L: Why aren't you watching an actual horror movie?

H: No reason.

L: Aaaaww. Is our little Hazzy Haz afraid to watch a scary film alone?

H: No I'm not! I just don't like watching them at night. When nobody's home. And it's dark everywhere.

L: Haha, well next time we're gonna watch one together. Then you can hold on to me when you get frightened;)

H: HA. HA.

L: Haz?

H: Yeah?

L: ...good night:)

H: Good night:)

And with that Harry fell asleep smiling.

The next morning the sun was shining through Harry's window and woke him up. It was a Saturday so he had nothing planned. He got up and stepped into the bathroom to wash his face. After that he went down to the kitchen. While he was waiting for the water for his tea to boil, he stared out the window admiring the beautiful weather. He poured the hot water into his cup and ate a banana whilst waiting for his ginger tea. But he was still hungry so he made himself some blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. Harry sat in front of the TV with his plate of food and watched an episode of X-Factor that he recorded. After the third episode his phone rang. It was a message from Louis.

L: What are you up to today?

H: Just watching X-Factor you?

L: Not much... so you wanna hang out? Play a bit of football or something?

H: Sounds great. Meet at the park in 1 hour?

L: Alright. See ya:)

It was 3:00 in the afternoon when Harry made his way to the park. „Hey Haz, how are you? Everything alright?" Louis asked giving Harry a brief hug. "All good. Let's get the game started then?"

"Have you ever even played football? My little sister plays better than you." Louis said giggling while Harry got up from one of many falls. "Shut up!" Harry pouted. "Come on Haz. I'll show you how to do it." the older boy said amused. Louis went to stand beside Harry. He showed him how to kick the ball the right way to achieve a goal. Harry tried his best but failed miserably. A few mistrials and a lot of shouting later, Louis gave up. "Man, you are really bad. Not even Beckham could help you, boy." Louis announced laughing at Harry. "You can be a real asshole sometimes, you know?" Harry frowned. „Oh come on, don't be such a pussy!" Louis said and shoved the football to Harry's chest. When he bent down to tie his shoe he felt something hit his head. Surprised the boy turned around to see Harry holding back a laugh. „Run, Hazza." were his only words and Harry spurted away. He ran like he was about to get murdered but Louis caught up really quick. When he was right behind him, he grabbed both of his arms and pushed Harry against the tree behind them. "Got you, you little brat." Louis said out of breath. He pressed himself against the boy until Harry could feel his minty breath on his lips. „Do you like me being this close?" the older boy said with a husky voice. Harry swallowed nervously. Louis moved one of his hands up to Harrys cheek and the other one to his waist. „Because I know you do." he whispered with a smirk on his lips. When he moved his face closer to Harry's, he pushed him away. "I've ... I've to go." Harry said confused and took off as fast as he could. Louis watched him walk away. „That's new." he said to himself surprised. He wasn't used to getting rejected. He waited a few seconds before walking back to pack his things.

As soon as Harry got home he rushed to his room and called Liam immediately. "Do you think I'm gay?" Harry asked with a shaky voice. "What the hell? What are you talking about mate?" Liam asked confused. Harry told him what happened half an hour ago. "I don't know what to do? Am I gay?" Harry asked worried. "Well, do you like him?" „I guess I do a little." Harry sighed. „Ok, well I think if you want to figure it out you should probably try kissing him back and see how it goes." Liam said carefully. „You're sure that's the only way?" Harry asked skeptical. "Yes I am. What's the worst that could happen? Ok, listen I gotta go now. Tell me how it turned out." his best friend said before he hung up. Harry decided to straighten this all out as soon as possible. So he texted Louis instantly.

H: Hey...sorry for running away earlier.

L: No worries. Are you alright?

H: Yeah...I was wondering if you...uhm wanted to come over and watch that proper horror movie we talked about?

L: Ehm yeah sure sounds good.

H: Great. See ya in half an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was preparing a few snacks and drinks for the movie night while nervously biting his lower lip. He wasn’t sure what to expect from this evening. The boy hadn’t even made up his mind about his sexuality yet and now he was supposed so kiss Louis to see if he liked him? Not certain if he could go through with his plan he put the bowls with chips and pretzels in them on the couch table. When he went to the bathroom to wash his hands he saw himself in the mirror and froze. His hair was messy, his cheeks red and he had mud stains all over his clothes from the football game. He didn’t want Louis to see him like this, although there was a ninety percent chance that he already looked like that half an hour ago, so he took a quick shower. The hot water felt good against his skin and made him feel like his head was clear again. When he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and that’s when he heard the doorbell ring. His eyes widened and he spurted to his room. „Just a minute!“ Quickly the boy put on some underwear, sweatpants and a jumper and dried off his hair with a towel because there was no time to blow-dry it. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Louis standing in the kitchen. „You might wanna lock the door next time. It’s not safe to leave it open this late. Anyway I brought Wrong turn and Paranormal acti…“ he stopped talking when his eyes fell on Harry’s hair. „Were you just coming out of the shower?“ „No, I mean yes but I didn’t think you would be here for another ten minutes.“ Harry stuttered. „Oh…well…“ he spoke slowly, his eyes not leaving Harry’s wet hair. „You said you brought DVDs?“ Harry asked with a smile. „Right! Here.“ Louis shook his head and held the two movies up. Harry took one of them and studied the cover. „That one’s with more gore and the other one’s about ghosts. I didn’t know which one you would like better so I got both.“ Louis said shrugging his shoulders. Harry handed him back the DVD. „I wanna watch the one with the ghosts.“ he announced. „As you wish Harold.“ Louis replied with a grin. „It’s just ‚Harry‘.“ the boy said annoyed but he followed him into the living room.  
Louis sat on the couch in front of the TV while Harry put in the DVD. The movie started and the younger boy wrapped a blanket around himself and took a seat next to Louis leaving small space between them. Louis looked at him surprised but didn’t say anything. The first few minutes of the film went by and Harry was still contemplating wether he should try to kiss the older boy or not. He came to the conclusion that he would decide spontaneously.

When a scary scene came Harry let out a small squeal and pulled his blanket up to his nose. Louis couldn't help but giggle at him. „Maybe this movie wasn't such a good idea.“ „What? No, no I’m fine.“ he sat up straighter. „Alright if you say so…“ Louis answered grinning and turned his head back to the TV. But Harry was far from fine. When the next spooky scene came he scooted closer to Louis, who surprisingly didn’t react at all. That’s when Harry saw a perfect opportunity to make a move. He put a hand on Louis thigh and caressed it softly.   
"Why did you run away in the park earlier today?" Louis asked his eyes not leaving the screen. Harry was startled by his question and pulled his hand away. “Oh well I was just…“ He sighed „Look… I was scared ok?“ Harry said hesitantly. „Scared of kissing me?" Louis asked with raised eyebrows. „No…actually, yes.“ the younger boy said embarrassed. „Listen I was really confused about you being that close to me and I never thought about liking boys. Before…before I met you. So I bolted but then I thought about it and thought that I should try…ehm kissing you... you know, just to find out.“ the boy finished. Louis stared at him for a few seconds without answering. „Ok you know what, just forget it. This was a stupid idea.“ Harry turned away when he felt two hands wrap around his neck. „Louis, what are you…“ were his last words before the older boy smashed his lips onto Harry’s. He closed his eyes as their jaws moved in synch. Louis pressed his tongue against Harry’s lips asking for entrance which the younger boy gladly granted. They explored each others mouths with their tongues while panting heavily. The older boy’s hand wandered up to pull Harry’s hair who let out a small moan, that made Louis smile into the kiss. When they pulled back to catch a breath, Harry looked at him trying to become aware of what just happened. „So, how was that?“ Louis asked smirking. He enjoyed the sight of Harry’s swollen lips and his flushed cheeks. „Good…“ Harry answered still breathing heavily. „That felt…really good.“ „Great.“ Louis grinned. „I’m glad I was able to help you figure out whatever you were trying to figure out. It's quite late so I better go." he said cheerfully. Before Harry could answer he stood up and walked through the front door leaving the younger boy completely confused once again.

Harry sat on his bed with his thoughts all over the place. He still didn’t know if he liked boys but he definitely knew that he liked kissing Louis. He decided to call Liam because he wanted a second opinion. „Hello?“ „I kissed him.“ Harry spluttered out. „Really? And?“ Liam asked curious. „I really really liked it…“ he confessed. „So, that’s good, yeah?“ his friend replied. „I don’t know…I’m not even positive if he cares about me at all or if he is just doing this for fun. Suddenly Harry’s phone buzzed and it was a message from Louis. „Hey I gotta go. I’ll see you Monday.“ he told Liam before hanging up. Harry opened the text.

L: Hey, can we do the session tomorrow at my place? I won’t be able to be at your house on time so let’s say around 4?

Harry was baffled. That’s all he had to say?

H: Sure sounds good.  
L: Great. See ya tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was woken up by a scratching sound on his window. He stood up and followed it to see a squirrel looking through the glass. „Hey little guy. What are you doing there?“ he giggled. When he tried to open the window the small animal quickly jumped to the tree in front of the house and disappeared in the leaves. Smiling he went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. While letting the warm water rush down his back he thought about what him and Louis talked about yesterday. Why did he ask if they could study at his house? What was so important that he couldn’t be here on time? Harry chose to stop giving Louis all of his attention and use the free time he had to catch up on some homework. Normally that would be the first thing he would think about when coming home on Friday afternoon but this whole weekend was so confusing. Harry couldn’t help but notice the irony in the fact that all the thoughts about his tutor were distracting him from school. Chuckling he walked downstairs. His mother wasn’t in the kitchen so he assumed she went out to meet some friends. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw a small note on the kitchen counter. 

Good morning honey,  
I went out to Coffee with Cassandra.  
There are fresh waffles next to the stove   
and some berries in the fridge. I’ll be back  
in two hours.  
Love Mum

Harry smiled at the message on which his mother drew a little heart. 

After he was finished eating breakfast he put the dishes next to the sink and went to get his backpack to start studying. One and a half hours later he was done with his english essay, completed his calculus homework and did a lot of work on his science project which was only due until next month. Harry never had any problems with school because he barely had to put work into the subjects to get good grades. The teachers also seemed to like him. Maybe because he was more quiet and not as obnoxious as all the other kids in his class.

„I’m back!“ his mum yelled as she entered the house. „I can see that.“ Harry answered smiling. „Did you have a good time?“ „Yes I did, it was so nice seeing her again and we chatted about a lot of things but I don’t want to bore you so what are your plans for today?“ „Well I’m off to Louis’ place later because we are having our tutoring session there today so I’ll be back at around six.“ Anne slammed one hand against her forehead. „Oh right! You’ve got a session today I almost forgot! Ok have fun and behave while you’re there.“ Harry rolled his eyes. „Yes, mother.“ 

It was a quarter past three and Harry didn’t know what to do so he decided to go to Louis’ house a little earlier. He wouldn’t mind right? He grabbed his things and left after saying goodbye to his mother. Louis didn’t live that far away he figured when he tipped the address he got from him yesterday into his phone. He had to walk twenty minutes until he got to a little house with a white fence and large windows. The boy couldn’t find the doorbell so he knocked on the door. When he didn’t get an answer he turned the knob to discover it was open. He knew it wasn’t polite to just enter someones home without permission but he was really curious to see what Louis house looked like so he stepped inside and took a look around. The kitchen was entirely white much like the rest of the rooms. There was a big couch in the living room and an even bigger bookshelf behind it. In front of the couch there was a gray carpet and a small glass table with a vase of flowers on top of it. Harry walked towards the bookshelf to look at some of the books when he heard a noise upstairs. „Louis?“ he yelled. When he didn’t get a reply he went up the stairs until he came to a white door. Assuming it was the older boys’ room, he opened the door. „I know I’m a little early I just thought- „ Harry’s eyes widened when he saw a blonde girl in underwear straddling Louis, who was only wearing boxers, and kissing his neck while he moaned against her chest. When Louis saw Harry standing in the door he quickly pushed the girl of his lap and walked towards the younger boy with an angry expression. „What the fuck are you doing here?! I said four p.m., didn’t I?“ Louis growled. „I know, I- I’m s- sorry I didn’t know…“ he stuttered and took a step back. Suddenly his confusion was replaced with anger. „So that’s why you couldn’t come to my house and tutor me?! Because you had plans to exchange spit with this…this floozy.“ Louis smiled at Harry’s choice of words. „Why do you care? Are you jealous?“ Louis smirked at him with raised eyebrows and Harry wanted to slap him across the face. „No I am not! I just wasn’t expecting you to have company right before we were supposed to study! And what the heck was that yesterday? You just left and we didn’t even talk about..about..“ Louis rolled his eyes. „Listen it’s none of your business who I fuck in my free time. I am your tutor nothing more and I’m sorry if you thought that kiss meant something but it didn’t ok? I was just messing around. So let’s forget this little incident happened and move on. Go home, I’ll be there at five.“ He opened the door to his room to walk back in again. „No.“ „What?“ Louis said surprised and turned around to look at Harry. „You heard me. I don’t want you to be my tutor anymore. I’ll find someone else.“ he hissed. Louis looked at him with a smug expression. „Suit yourself but you know you won’t find anyone as good as me.“ he winked. That gave Harry the rest. He stormed downstairs, grabbed his backpack and left slamming the door behind him.

On his walk home he wiped away his tears of anger. He wasn’t hurt because he caught Louis with that girl, which by the way, wasn’t even that pretty, but he hated how he threw it in his face that their kiss was meaningless. Yeah maybe it was to him but it was Harry’s first kiss and it certainly meant a lot to him…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried to make this chapter a little longer:) like I said, this is our first fan fiction, so sorry if it takes some time for us to get the hang of it. Just a heads up. A lot of smut in this chapter;)

When Harry woke up on Monday he really didn't want to go to school and have to see Louis or talk to him. He was still angry about yesterday. But there was no chance that his mother would let him stay at home so he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. Then he picked out his outfit for the day. He chose some black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. For breakfast he just grabbed a muffin on his way out because he was a little late.

The first two lessons went by really slowly and all Harry could think about was how to avoid Louis if he'd cross his way in the hall. In the break he met up with Liam and told him what happened yesterday. „Why are you mad about that? I mean he is known for hooking up with everyone." Liam said disgusted. "Yeah I know, but when we kissed I thought… I actually don't know what I thought." Harry said looking down." „Ok don't get mad but do you think you might have feelings for him?" Liam asked. „No I don’t even know him. Plus he’s my tutor and on top of that a total asshole. I don’t know what I’m doing. There was just something about that kiss… God why am I so stupid?!“ he almost yelled at Liam. "Look, if you- and I’m not saying you do, but if you have some kind of feelings for this boy you should shove them away now before you get hurt and I know he will hurt you." Liam frowned. The bell rang for the next lesson and Harry looked at Liam sadly and turned around to walk to his english class. 

All of a sudden he felt someone gently touch his shoulder. The boy spun his head to see Louis standing in front of him. He tried to leave but Louis grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. „What the hell do you want?" Harry yelled. „Hey mate, no need to shout at me. Calm down. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." „Why would you? Like you said, it’s none of my business who you fool around with so why should I care about your apology? You don’t even care if I pass biology or not." Harry frowned. „You were the one who didn’t want me to tutor you anymore remember?“ Louis shrugged his shoulders. „Yeah but only because you said those mean things to me.“ „Ok so you’re saying you don’t actually want a new tutor right?“ Louis took a step closer to Harry. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.„Because I know you liked what happened the other night." “No I didn’t!“ Harry tried to say but it came out as a whimper. „Yes you did, don’t lie to me and tell me you don’t want more of this.“ Louis purred while he let his hand glide from Harry’s shoulders down to his hip and slid his thumb under his shirt to caress his hipbone. „Stop…“ the younger boy whispered but Louis pushed him against the wall. „I could make you feel so good.“ he started nibbling on Harry’s earlobe which sent shivers down the younger boys’ body. When he pulled back, his blue eyes stared directly into Harry’s green ones." Without thinking Harry crashed his lips to Louis’ who smiled triumphantly and closed his eyes. Their lips moved together perfectly and this time it was Harry who begged for entrance with his tongue pressed against the older boys’ lips. Louis smirked and opened his mouth so their tongues could meet. When he deepened the kiss a moan escaped Harry’s mouth and Louis groaned and moved his hands to Harry’s ass squeezing it tightly. He disconnected their lips to kiss Harry’s neck and the younger boy gasped as Louis began sucking on the skin behind his ear. Harry pulled Louis’s hair causing him to moan and press his hips against him. Harry could feel himself getting hard while they were kissing more and more passionately. When the younger boy took Louis’ ass into his hands massaging it gently he felt his growing erection against his leg and smiled because he wasn’t the only one being affected by this make out session. Out of nowhere Louis let go of him and took a step back. „So I guess I’ll see you at five!" he said walking out of the bathroom with a smirk. The younger boy stood there still breathing heavily trying to come back to reality. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and the bulge in his pants very much visible. Harry didn’t know why he kissed Louis or how he felt about him. He just knew that as soon as this boy got too close to him, all the rational thoughts seemed to fall out of his mind and the only thing he could think about was Louis.

He made his way back to class. The lesson had already started. When he entered everyone stared at him. Some girls whispered something and giggled. One boy shouted: „Busy break, was it?“ Everyone laughed and he turned red like a tomato. Obviously the marks of the kiss were still noticeable. Harry apologized for being late and went to his seat not daring to look at anyone.

 

School ended at three thirty and he was home by four. "Mum I'm home! " he shouted trough the house but he didn’t get an answer. Once again he saw a little note on the fridge which read that his mother wouldn’t be back until nine. He went to his room and unpacked everything and decided to take a little nap before confronting Louis about what happened today and telling him that he couldn’t stay his tutor. 

He was woken up by someone shouting downstairs. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Hazza!“ He got up abruptly and looked at the clock. It was already 5 p.m.. "One minute!" Harry yelled back. He quickly grabbed his things although he didn’t plan on using them because he wasn’t going to let the older boy stay.   
He rushed downstairs and almost bumped into Louis, who stood at the bottom of the stairs. There was a lot of tension between them. Harry still had messy hair from sleeping. „Hey, ehm we really need to talk…“ he said looking down. „Louis what happened today…we can’t… what the hell are you doing? Stop looking at me like that!“ he said embarrassed when he realized Louis was staring at him. The older boy licked his lips. “You look so fucking hot right now.“ he whispered his eyes not leaving the younger boy. Harry’s mouth fell open and all the words he was going to say fell out of his head once again. When Louis walked towards him he tried to take a step back only to find the kitchen island blocking his way. Louis pressed his hands to Harry’s lower back, pulling him closer. There was only a centimeter of space between their faces and Harry could feel the older boys breath on his mouth before they connected their lips hungrily. This kiss was more aggressive and passionate than the one in the restroom and Louis took Harry’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it which made Harry moan in response and Louis smiled into the kiss. „Let’s go upstairs.“ he said half asking half demanding. Harry nodded without knowing what he was agreeing to. He just knew he needed more of this. More of Louis this close and touching him. The older boy pressed his body against Harry giving him one last kiss before taking his hand and leading him upstairs. When they got into his room Harry looked at Louis both breathing heavily. The older boy stared into Harry’s eyes with pure lust and slowly closed the door behind them.

 

They were standing across from each other neither one knowing what to do until Louis slowly started walking towards the younger boy. They were so close that that Harry was sure Louis could hear his heart almost bursting out of his chest because it was beating so fast. Louis began to place small kisses onto Harry's collarbones. „Does that feel good?“ he whispered. “Mhm.“ the younger boy mumbled while his eyes fluttered shut. Louis smiled and continued kissing up his neck, along his jawline and let his lips wander closer and closer to to the corner of Harry’s mouth before he kissed him. The sensation of Louis’s soft lips on his was so intoxicating that he didn’t move his mouth for a few seconds. He just wanted to cherish the feeling of this exact moment hoping it would never end. When the older boy licked along Harry’s bottom lip he snapped back into reality and opened his mouth for Louis’ tongue to enter. Their lips moved in sync and Harry let out a small moan when Louis tugged at his lip with his teeth. The older boy pulled away and Harry whined at the loss of closeness.

Louis grabbed Harry by the waist and guided them to the bed softly pushing him onto it. He crawled on top and rested his forearms beside Harry’s torso while placing another kiss onto his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance and finally Louis won and felt Harry giving in to whatever he wanted to do. Louis lightly ground his crotch down on Harry and smiled when a groan escaped the younger boy’s mouth. He threw his head back and Louis took the opportunity to attack his neck with open mouthed kisses. He started nibbling on his skin until a purple mark was visible. Harry let his hands wander down Louis back and slowly slid them into his pants to massage his bum through his boxers. The older boy moaned loudly and looked at Harry with a lustful sparkle in his eyes. He started unbuttoning the younger boy’s shirt pulled it off and threw it to the other end of the room. When he studied Harry’s chest for a few seconds the boy became shy and covered it with his hands but Louis immediately grabbed his wrists and pressed them onto the mattress beside his head. „Stop hiding yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of.“ he said with a serious expression and started kissing down Harry’s chest not letting go of his wrists. The younger boy squirmed when Louis brushed over his nipple with his tongue making it harden instantly. He repeated the same action on the other one and continued to kiss down Harry’s stomach until he came to the rim of his briefs. Louis let go of Harry’s wrists and took of his shirt before starting to unbutton Harry’s pants and pulling them off so he was only wearing boxers. His bulge was now very visible and Louis stared at it licking his lips and bent down to softly bite the younger boy’s hipbone. He looked up at Harry who’s head was thrown back and his eyes were shut tightly. His breathing got heavier whenever Louis touched him and his fists were grabbing the bedsheets tightly while Louis slowly let his hands glide from the the younger boy’s knees along the inside of his thighs. Harry let out a small whimper when Louis brushed his hand over his painfully hard erection. 

„Lou…“ he begged. Louis smirked and pulled down Harry’s boxers in a swift motion. He gave Harry’s dick a few pumps until it was fully erect. Then he slowly licked along his shaft to the tip and placed a wet kiss on the top. „Oh my god!“ Harry gasped and arched his back. He’d never felt anything like this before. „You like that?“ Louis said in a seductive tone while he placed more sloppy kisses on the tip of his length. All he got in response was a loud moan. „Tell me what you want.“ Louis stared at the younger boy. His eyes were so dark now they almost looked black. „Ehm…“ Harry didn’t know how to respond. „Come on, I want you to say it out loud.“ „I- I can’t…“ Louis smirked. „So innocent.“ Louis lowered his head to wrap his lips around Harry’s cock. „Fuck!“ Harry groaned. „Oh that you can say but „I want you to suck my cock is too dirty?““ Louis giggled and began bobbing his head back and forth almost taking all of the younger boy into his mouth. Harry entangled his fingers in Louis’s hair while the older boy wrapped his hands around the rest of his shaft. Harry was in a state of pure bliss and he got closer with the warmth of Louis’ mouth around him and every stroke of his hand. „Lou, I- I’m…“ „Go on, come.“ Louis said and swirled his tongue around Harry’s tip one last time before he heard the younger boy moan out a strange version of his name and felt the warm liquid running down his throat. He pulled his lips off Harry’s length and swallowed as he watched him come down from his high.

Louis laid down next to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. Then he stood up to grab his shirt. „Wait!“ Harry said putting his boxers back on. Louis turned around to see Harry walking towards him. „I’m sorry sweet cheeks but there’s only so many orgasms I can give you in five minutes.“ he said grinning. Harry shook his head. „No I meant can I…“ his eyes darted to the older boys crotch. „You want to suck me off?“ he said surprised. „Do you even know how to do that?“ he grinned. Harry looked at the floor embarrassed. „Well, I guess you’ll just gonna have to talk me through it then?“ he said and stared into Louis’ eyes innocently. The older boy swallowed. „Come here.“ he ordered and Harry obeyed. Louis pulled him closer at the rim of his boxers and connected their lips. When Harry traveled down his stomach and started to unbutton his pants he was surprised to see Louis erection through his jeans. „See what you’re doing to me?“ the older boy said. Harry blushed and pulled down Louis pants and black briefs. „Ok so you take your hand and put it around here.“ Louis instructed and Harry followed. „Yes and then..“ he took the younger boy’s hand in his and started pumping up and down his shaft. „Fuck yes, just like that.“ he groaned. All of a sudden he felt Harry’s lips wrap around the tip of his length. „Oh my god Harry!“ His head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut. He let go of his hand and laced his fingers in the younger boy’s curls as he felt his tongue lick along the bottom of his shaft. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with Harry doing what he was doing. „Fuck I’m so close.“ he panted. When he looked down he saw Harry staring at him through his lashes which sent him over the edge and he came in his mouth hissing. Harry decided to swallow Louis cum and it left a salty taste on his tongue. 

When he stood up Louis was already putting his pants and his t-shirt back on. „Well that was fun.“ he smiled. „We should do something like this again sometime but I better go now. We wouldn’t want your mum walking in and seeing you with me, looking like this.“ he grinned. „Oh ok.“ Harry said a little disappointed. „See you Haz.“ he placed one brief kiss onto the younger boy’s lips and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat on his bed after Louis was gone and couldn’t believe what just happened. Two weeks ago he hadn’t even kissed anyone and now he shared his first sexual experience with the boy he supposedly hated in all his years at this school. 

„What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just say no to him? Maybe Liam was right and he really did have some feelings for Louis. But that’s crazy. Until now he had never thought about liking him in that way. What the heck he hadn’t even thought about liking him at all but what happened today kind of changed his mind. That was absolutely incredible and he is so wonderful…and handsome. His eyes are blue like the ocean maybe even more blue, Harry didn’t even know that was possible. And he never noticed his prominent cheekbones and the small crinkles he gets in the corners of his eyes when he smiles. And don’t even get him started on his tattoos…STOP! What was he doing? This is not the kind of person you’re supposed to like. This is the kind of person, who uses people for their own benefits and doesn’t care about anyone’s feelings. He saw how he couldn’t get out of that room fast enough after Harry…pleasured him. But he wasn't like that the whole time, was he? This didn’t feel like something random. It felt like more. Harry realizes this is probably what all the girls and guys tell themselves after sleeping with him and he didn’t even know anything about that boy. He just knew that he really liked spending time with him and he knew he shouldn’t feel that way but he couldn’t help it. What if he actually did like him? He didn’t even expect anything from him after he… Nobody cares for others like that if they only want to get in their pants, right? He had no idea what it was about him. When he whispered in the younger boys ear he got goosebumps all over his body and his touches literally send shivers down Harry’s spine. And as soon as his lips touched him his brain cut off and his penis jumped up. Is it normal for a seventeen year old boy to feel like that? A few days ago he didn't even know he liked boys and now he couldn’t get enough from one special one.This was all very confusing. He really needed to go to sleep. 

 

The next morning Harry was woken up by his alarm. He had school today so he was really excited because that meant he would see Louis again. Although Harry didn't know how to act around him, because of what happened, he was sure that he at least needed to talk to Louis to see what he thought about last night. He stood up and went to the bathroom where he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and tried to tame his wild curls. He took some time to pick out his outfit, because he wanted to look especially good for Louis today. Finally he went for black skinny jeans, a thin dark-grey jumpe and a olive green beanie. One last look in the mirror and he grabbed his bag and made his way to school. 

With every step he took closer to the building the butterflies in his stomach increased. Harry entered the school and immediately spotted Liam in front of their lockers.   
„Hey Li!“ he greeted Liam grinning widely. „What are you so happy about?“ Liam asked with a surprised look. „Nothing! Just looking forward to class.“ Harry said with an even bigger grin than before. „Haha you’re full of shit! Something happened yesterday, didn’t it?“ Liam questioned. „Maybe..Let’s just say the last tutoring session wasn’t about biology…well, now that I think about it maybe it was…“ Harry giggled, avoiding Liam’s face. „Oh god. Honestly I don’t even want to know…but be careful. He will always stay the friends with benefit type don’t forget that, alright?“ Harry was about to answer but he stopped when he saw Louis standing at the end of the hall with a bunch of his friends. This was it. The young boy took all the courage he had and wandered in Louis direction. He didn’t listen to Liam’s protest and continued walking until he stood right behind Louis, his back facing him. „Hi Louis!“ Harry said with a shy smile. Abruptly the group stopped talking and everyone stared at Harry. When Louis turned around and looked at him the young boy could see panic in his eyes. Nobody said anything until a boy with blonde hair, Niall was his name, Harry remembered, spoke up. „What do you want curly head?! Do you know this kid Lou?“ Suddenly the panicked look in Louis eyes was replaced by something Harry couldn’t quite make out. The older boy started laughing and his eyes were cold. „No he sucked me off last night that’s it. Looks like this is one of the needy ones. You think we are a thing now, don’t you? Well I’m sorry to disappoint.“ he said and continued laughing, his friends joining him. Harry was so shocked he didn’t say a word for a few seconds. When he opened his mouth to cry or scream at Louis, nothing came out. He looked the older boy straight in the eyes and Louis stopped laughing but none of his friends seemed to notice. They just continued laughing and making jokes. Harry turned around and left holding back his tears because he didn’t want to look like an even bigger fool by crying in the school hallway. He quickly slipped through the door into the restroom. Once he saw that nobody was in there he couldn't contain himself anymore. The boy began sobbing shamelessly and pressed his back to the wall, slowly sinking to the bathroom floor. He had no idea what just happened but he had never been this hurt in his whole life. He didn’t know what was worse. The embarrassment of being rejected or the look in Louis eyes when he spoke to him. It was so cold. So heartless…  
When Harry started calming down he took a deep breath and wiped his tears away. He got up and was about to leave the restroom when the door swung open and Louis stood in front of him. Harry wanted to walk past him as fast as possible but the older boy held him back. „Hey, look I’m so sorry for what happened out there but you know that we were nothing serious it’s- “ Harry held up one hand to silence him. „Save it. You know you’re an asshole, just leave me alone.“ Harry said, pulled his hand free and quickly walked out of the restrooms.

He wasn’t sad anymore, he was just angry now. The young boy ran past Liam out of the building and his friend followed. „Harry! Wait!“   
There was no one in front of the school. „Aaarrghh!“ Harry screamed. He kicked over a trash can and its content fell out and spilled over the concrete. He instantly felt bad and began picking everything up and putting it back in the can with Liam watching him, holding back a grin. „Did you hear what he said about me?“ he growled. „One of the needy ones…I hate him! I hate him so much!“ he yelled and aggressively threw a half full water bottle into the can. „I don’t want to say I told you so but you’re practically asking for it…“ „You’re not helping.“ „Ok, ok, I’m sorry let me think…“ Liam furrowed his eyebrows and started to walk back and forth. Harry stared at him expectantly. Finally he rolled his eyes. „Just forget it.“ he turned around to walk back in. „Wait I have an idea!“ Liam stopped him. „And that would be?“ „Make him jealous!“ „What? What does that have to do with anything?“ Harry asked confused. „Well that way you know if you really don’t mean anything to him or if he was just saying that to look good in front of his friends.“ Harry thought about Liam’s plan for a second before he decided. „Okay, that doesn’t sound like the worst idea, I’ll do it but I don’t even know how to find somebody who would play along…“ Harry said. „Leave that part to me.“ Liam smiled knowingly. „Now let’s go back inside. You wouldn’t want to miss biology, right?“ he joked. Harry scoffed and they walked back into the school.

 

Harry was sitting in his last class when his phone buzzed. He got a text from Liam saying: „Meet me outside when you’re off.“ The bell rang and Harry grabbed his bag and left the classroom. His best friend waited for him in front of the school and he was not alone. He was talking to a handsome guy with brown hair. Harry slowly approached them with an unsure smile. „Hey, Harry! This is Nick Grimshaw.“ Liam said when he spotted the young boy. „Hi nice to meet you.“ Nick said with a charming smile. „Nice to meet you, too.“ Harry answered shyly. „So I told Nick about your situation with Louis and he would love to help you out if you’re still up for it.“ Harry turned red like a tomato immediately. „Uh.. uhm a-are you sure? I- I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to…“ he stuttered. „That’s no problem. I think it’s gonna be fun actually.“ So there they stood and designed a plan, that couldn’t go wrong if Louis truly cared about Harry.

The next day Harry woke up a little bit earlier than usual. He wanted to put more effort into his appearance today, in order to to have the plan work out perfectly. So he entered the bathroom and took a long shower. He went to his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist and picked out some dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he threw over a brown leather jacket with a fur collar and topped it all off with some necklaces, which he let sink under the shirt. He was about to leave the house when his Mum shouted from upstairs. „Louis is coming over around five. He hasn’t been here for a few days so I figured it was time for another tutoring session.“ Harrys mouth flew open. He hadn’t talked to Louis since the incident in the bathroom and he couldn't really understand why on earth Louis would want to come over and spend one whole hour with him. „Uhm o-okay!“ he yelled back and walked out the door very confused.

Like they discussed, Nick met him in the parking lot. „Are you ready?“ he asked with a smile. „I guess…I’m quite nervous to be honest. What if he doesn't care at all?“ Harry asked with a weak smile. „Don't worry. This is so going to work. Trust me.“ the other boy said squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Nick took his hand and they made their way inside. Harry got more anxious with every second that passed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something would go wrong. When they walked in, Harry immediately spotted Louis standing by the lockers with a group of friends. 

„Showtime.“ Nick whispered into Harrys ear, grinning. They started walking down the hallway, hand in hand, talking and laughing like some teenagers in love. With every step closer to the older boy, Harrys heart bat faster and he felt like it would jump out of his chest at any second. But Harry kept up his act and giggled along while Nick pretended to whisper something into his ear. Just as they walked past Louis, the older boy turned around laughing. But as he saw the two of them his expression changed abruptly. The smile on his face was gone and he stared at them with furrowed eyebrows and his lips pressed together in a thin line. Harry and Nick walked past him without a glance and stopped in front of Harry’s first class. Nick leaned in to give Harry a gentle kiss on the cheek, when they heard a locker being shut loudly. They turned around to see an angry Louis storming off and Nick raised his eyebrows at Harry to signal that their plan had worked. A big grin appeared on the young boys’ face and Nick just winked at him and walked to his own class.

When Harry got home he immediately searched for his biology stuff and placed everything on the table in the living room. He didn’t see Louis for the rest of the day so he was even more excited for their study session. He sat down on the sofa and waited for an hour when he realized it was almost half past 5. He started to wonder if Louis would even turn up, he thought the whole thing with Nick worked so well. All of a sudden his phone rang. Harry jumped up and grabbed it thinking it was Louis calling him. He frowned when the caller ID said „Mum“ but picked up nonetheless. „Sorry darling, I forgot to tell you, Louis can’t make it today. He’ll keep in touch with you for another day. See you at home.“ She hung up before Harry could respond. 

The young boy felt like someone just punched him in the stomach and tears started to appear in the corners of his eyes. But he quickly wiped them away. He refused to cry over this boy, who obviously didn’t care for him at all. Harry dialed Nick’s number. The boy picked up after the first ring and Harry told him what happened. „Woah calm down. It sounds like everything is working out just how it was supposed to. Don’t worry he’ll cave in, just wait. Listen, there is a party on Friday. The whole school will be there, so I’m pretty sure Louis will come too.“ „A party? I don’t go to parties.“ Harry said skeptically. „Don't worry it’ll be fun. I’ll pick you up at 8 on Friday, okay?“ „I don’t even know what to wear…“ Harry mumbled. “Let that be my problem.“ Nick giggled and hung up before the boy could protest. 

Harry couldn’t believe he would be attending his first high school party ever. He wasn’t sure wether this would be a fun experience or if this would end in a total catastrophe, but he was excited for Friday.


End file.
